Last Words
Last Words is the sixth episode of the second season and the twenty-fifth of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Synopsis Tucker disconnects the wire that had connected to Church's switch, thereby stopping the beeping noise, but also disabling Church's legs. The Warthog deactivates, sparing Sarge. Driving the Warthog, Doc attempts to unpin Sarge, but only manages to ram him into the wall twice more, and the Reds consequently decide to return him to the Blues. When Simmons and Grif arrive at the Blue Base, they see Tucker still kneeling in front of Church attempting to repair his legs, and quickly jump to conclusions. Transcript The Warthog has Sarge pinned, and is firing toward his head. Doc is still impotently sitting in the jeep Simmons: Okay, we gotta do something here guys. Donut: You're right. I got dibs on Sarge's armor. Cut to Blue Base, Tucker kneeling in front of Church, who still hears the beeping Tucker: Okay Church, you ready, I'm gonna yank the wire. Back to the Warthog and Sarge Sarge: Grif, if you see Lopez, tell him I forgive him. Tell him, he was like a son to me. Grif: I thought Simmons was like a son to you? Sarge: No offense, Simmons. Lopez and I just, understood each other better. Simmons: Understood... he refused to speak English. Grif: Yeah, and he ran away the first chance he got. Simmons: And now he's trying to kill you with a remote control jeep. Sarge: Ahhhh, what a little rascal. Back to the Blues Tucker: Alrigh, here goes nothin'. One... Two... Three! (pulls the wire, and the beeping stops) Church: Oh God yes, finally! Some freakin' peace and quiet! I thought that was gonna drive me nuts! ...Hey. Why can't I move my legs? Cut to Reds. The Warthog stops firing Warthog: (shutting down) Signal lost. Grif: Wow, that was a close one. Are you okay Sarge? Sarge: Ah, horse puckey, I'm fine. Although I do have to admit, maybe a little bit disappointed. Simmons: It's okay sir. I know that you said a lot of things that you didn't mean. People say crazy stuff when they're faced with their own mortality. Sarge: It's not that. I just felt like I could have taken him. Grif: Taken who, the machine gun? Sarge: Oh he was a worthy opponent to be sure, but right at the end there he was beginning to show signs of weakness. Cracks in the armor, if you will. Grif: What? You can't fight a machine gun. Donut: Yeah, Sarge. I know you're tough and all, but it is kinda hard to beat up hundreds of armor piercing bullets using only your face. Sarge: And yet, he surrendered. Doc: Guys, guys, it's okay, I've seen this before. Sarge just lived through a very traumatic ordeal. We all have ways of coping with the stress. Grif: Oh yeah? How do you deal with it? Doc: Oh I have my own system, that works pretty well for me. ...By the way, the driver side of the jeep is gonna need a thorough cleaning. Cut again to Blue team Church: This is great, this is just great. Thanks a lot Caboose. Now what'm I supposed to do? my lower half is damaged. Caboose: Why don't you try walking it off? Church: I can't use my legs, moron. Caboose: Oh, I see. ...Have you tried running? Tucker: This doesn't seem like that big a deal, you hardly ever used your legs before anyway. I've never heard of a grown man asking for so many piggy-back rides. Church: Hey, I already told you: that was for science. Caboose: Why don't you just try, walking on your hands? Then you could your feet for high fiiiiives, and ...eatin' sandwicheeeees... you know, the important stuff. Cut to Reds Simmons: Hey Doc, although I'm sure Sarge enjoys having his spine pulverized in to dust, maybe you should go ahead and back up the Warthog. Doc: Oh, right. Sorry. (drives the Warthog forward, against Sarge some more) Sarge: Oh, hot buttered lug nuts! Doc: Oh, geez, I'm really sorry, I, I just was in the wrong gear, let me just... (rams Sarge again) Sarge: Yoh, geez, there goes mah last kidney. I was saving that one for a special occasion. Doc: Third time's a charm? Simmons: I don't think so, Poindexter. Outta the jeep now! Doc: I'm really sorry guys. I was only trying to help. Simmons: Really. Grif: Oh is that all? I for one was totally confused. I thought you were savagely trying to kill our Sargent by ramming him over and over with a six thousand pound steel death machine. Now that we know that you're just trying to help, by all means, please continue. Doc: ... ...really? Grif and Simmons: Get out! The blues. Tucker is kneeling in front of Church, working on his wires Church: Well just start reattaching wires, I'll tell you when I feel something. Tucker: What about that, do you feel that Church? Church: No, what're you doing, I don't feel anything. Caboose: Oh, Church? You know, I was thinkin'. ...Uh yih yih ya know, when you, when you eat ice cream too fast sometimes and it hurts your brain? The reds are approaching the distance behind Church Church: Hey Caboose? Yeah. Shut up. Caboose: (seeing the reds) Uh.... Church? I think that you should know that the Reds are- Church: Dammit Caboose! In the short time I've known you, you've managed to call my girlfriend a slut, blow me up with a tank, shoot me in the head, and now paralyze me from the waist down! So I hope it's not too much for me to ask, just for once, if you'd shut yer freakin' mouth! Simmons: Hey blues, we're here to- what the hell are you guys doing? Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2